That Symphony for The Beloved One
by Alice Klein
Summary: Apa yang akan kau jawab seandainya ada seseorang yang bertanya arti cinta padamu?/"Dan yang aku perlukan hanya pembuktian bahwa sebenarnya aku masih berarti untukmu, Shin,"/"Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?"/ Birthday fic for Suki Pie! Happy Reading, Review Please! :3


"Shin, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,"

Shintarou menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas laporan di genggamannya, "Membicarakan apa, Sei?"

"Bisakah kau sedikit meluangkan waktumu untukku, Shin?"

Lawan bicaranya berkata dengan tajam, Shintarou paham itu dan akan sangat berbahaya apabila ia membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya itu dengan serentetan kata yang tajam juga.

Pemuda berkacamata itu memindahkan atensinya pada Seijuurou, "Sei, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Bukankah kau juga tahu akan hal itu?" jawab Shintarou halus.

Decakan lidah terdengar, "Selalu itu yang kau punya, alasan dan alasan," kata Seijuurou dengan ketus, "aku sudah terlalu lelah mendengar semua elakan darimu, Shin,"

Shintarou menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. Ia masih harus bersabar dalam memadamkan amarah Seijuurou tersayangnya.

"Aku rasa setiap kalimat yang aku katakan adalah kebenaran dan bukan alasan," Shintarou membela diri, "dan aku sibuk bukan berarti dengan mudah aku melupakanmu, Sei." Lanjutnya lagi.

Giliran Seijuurou yang kini mendengus sebal, "Oh! Aku akui itu adalah pembelaan yang sangat romantis, Tuan Dokter. Kau sibuk bekerja dan masih terus memikirkan diriku? Sungguh manis,"

"Ayolah, Sei. Aku minta maaf dan berjanji akan membagi waktuku untukmu dan pekerjaanku,"

"Untuk apa aku mempercayai janji yang belum tentu akan ditepati?"

"Setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk menepatinya,"

"Dan yang aku perlukan hanya pembuktian bahwa sebenarnya aku masih berarti untukmu, Shin,"

"Sei—"

"Ya, aku tahu kau akan menepati janjimu cepat atau lambat," Seijuurou berhenti sejenak, "buktikan kalau aku tidak salah dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku padamu,"

Shintarou terpaku pada kedua iris berwarna ganda milik Seijuurou dan tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat suaranya.

"Sebab sejak awal aku memilih untuk percaya padamu dan ingin dianggap sebagai kekasihmu, Shin,"

Seijuurou membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Shintarou yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**"That Symphony for The Beloved One"**

**Birthday fic for Suki Pie (HBD, My Dear! ^O^)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by : Alice Klein**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

Shintarou menghitung dalam hati dan kembali mengingat ke belakang. Apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou ternyata benar—oh, _well_, dia selalu benar nyatanya—bahwa waktu yang Shintarou habiskan bersama Seijuurou lebih sedikit ketimbang waktu yang ia habiskan di kantor dan dalam kasus Shintarou, rumah sakit adalah kantornya.

Ya, Shintarou seorang dokter yang keloyalannya sering mendapat apresiasi. Keahliannya dalam mengobati pasien pun tidak jarang mendapat pujian. Bisa dibilang reputasinya sangat baik atau malah bisa dikatakan tanpa cela. Oleh karena itu, tidak aneh kalau Shintarou mempunyai jam kerja yang padat. Bekerja saat pagi hari dan pulang saat hari larut, begitulah keseharian yang dijalani seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Akibat itu pula, Seijuurou menjadi cemburu. Cemburu pada pekerjaan Shintarou yang lebih mendapat perhatian ketimbang dirinya yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi kekasih sang pemuda berkacamata itu. Pemuda dengan surai kemerahan itu pun jadi merasa terabaikan karena hanya dianggap semu oleh Shintarou.

Shintarou sadar kalau ia salah dan pada akhirnya harus memilih antara karir atau cintanya. Seijuurou berharga baginya, sehingga Shintarou tetap memperjuangkan perasaannya. Namun nyatanya waktu dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari dan tidak sampai setengah dari harinya ia habiskan bersama Seijuurou. Terasa ironis bila mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka kini tinggal di bawah naungan atap yang sama dan jarang bertegur sapa satu sama lain.

Malam itu, Shintarou habiskan untuk merenungi kembali kesalahannya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur sambil sesekali mencuri pandang sejenak pada Seijuurou yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya.

Ah, wajah tidur pemuda itu terlihat damai. Kontras sekali dengan air mukanya yang dipenuhi emosi beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat ia meluapkan seluruh amarahnya itu pada Shintarou dan ketika mengingat itu lagi, Shintarou menjadi semakin menyesal dibuatnya.

Tangan besar milik Shintarou mengelus pelan-pelan rambut semerah _ruby_ Seijuurou, "Maafkan aku," kembali kalimat penyesalan itu terlontar, entah sudah yang keberapa kali untuk malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Manik emas dan merahnya terlihat masih menyiratkan rasa kantuk yang samar-samar. Sekilas kedua netra miliknya pun melirik ke sebelahnya.

Sudah kosong. Seperti biasa, eh?

Seijuurou bangkit dari tidurnya. Kembali perasaan jengkel menyelimuti hatinya. Mengertikah Shintarou mengenai perkataannya kemarin malam? Bukankah ia juga sudah meminta pada Shintarou untuk lebih meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya? Namun lihat sekarang, Shintarou dengan tidak berdosanya pergi tanpa memberitahukannya.

"Bodoh," refleks kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutnya. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sebetulnya, sebab tidak ada orang lain di sini selain Seijuurou.

Lelaki itu duduk di sisi ranjang dan kedua telapak kakinya menyentuh dinginnya permukaan lantai. Ia pun terdiam. Benaknya menerawang ke belakang, mencoba untuk memutar memori film lama yang tersimpan di otaknya.

Paras rupawan itu tersenyum di kala kenangan manis bersama sang terkasih kembali terputar.

Pertemuan pertama mereka sudah lama sekali terjadi. Namun, hal itu tak membuat ingatan Seijuurou menjadi samar atau kabur. Justru sebaliknya, Seijuurou dapat mengingat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin. Bahkan sampai setiap detail yang ia rasakan waktu itu, Seijuurou mengingatnya.

Butiran air hujan yang jatuh satu per satu dari dahan-dahan pohon, dinginnya hembusan angin yang menerpa sensor perabanya, aroma khas tanah basah yang menggelitik penciumannya, serta langit kelabu yang perlahan-lahan menjadi cerah dan biru lagi. Seluruhnya terekam dan tersimpan dengan baik di setiap sel abu-abu milik Seijuurou.

Semua kenangan itu ia dijaga, sebab semua kenangan itu berharga baginya.

Seijuurou mengakui kalau ia bukan tipe orang yang sentimentil dan tipe orang yang tidak menyukai nostalgia. Tetapi untuk yang kali ini berbeda. Rekaman-rekaman film itu mendesaknya dan lembaran-lembaran gambar itu memaksanya untuk diingat kembali.

Seijuurou terkekeh. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bodohkah dirinya kalau harus bersedih atas hal sepele seperti ini?

Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar, menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu. Meniti anak tangga perlahan sambil memikirkan akan sarapan dengan apa ia sekarang. Mungkin ia akan memilih membuat _frech toast_ dan sebagai minuman pendampingnya, ia akan membuat secangkir kopi yang ditambah dengan dua blok gula juga sedikit krim. Setidaknya Seijuurou ingin dapat menikmati paginya dengan tenang walaupun kini suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

Kakinya terus menuntun hingga sampailah ia di ruang makan. Aroma masakan yang familiar pun menggugah selera makannya. Eh, apakah sebelum pergi, Shintarou sudah memasakan sarapan untuknya?

Seijuurou mendekati meja makan, penasaran. Matanya memperhatikan sebuah mangkuk besar yang masih mengepulkan uap panas tipis-tipis. Ah, jadi aroma itu datang dari mangkuk ini? Dan tanpa perlu memeriksanya, Seijuurou sudah mengetahui isi mangkuk tersebut. Sup tofu kesukaannya.

Shintarou mencoba untuk berdamai, eh? Tapi hanya dengan semangkuk sup tofu, tidak akan membuat Seijuurou luluh dan memaafkan dirinya. Harus ada sesuatu yang lebih—

Sebuah amplop berwarna hijau dengan tulisan tegak bersambung di bagian depannya.

—menarik.

Alis Seijuurou terangkat sebelah, tangannya pun meraih amplop yang berada tidak jauh dari mangkuk besar tadi. Sepucuk surat, ia yakin itu. Dan tulisan yang tertera di amplop, menunjukkan untuk siapa surat itu ditunjukkan.

'_To: My Beloved, Seijuurou.'_

Hanya satu orang yang terlintas di pikiran Seijuurou saat membaca kalimat itu. Seijuurou pun membuka amplop dan langsung membaca isi surat tersebut.

'_Sei, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf soal keacuhanku belakangan ini. Aku sadar dan kau memang benar, aku terlalu sibuk sehingga melupakanmu dan jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Untuk itu, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di taman jam dua nanti? Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu, Sei. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku untukmu.'_

Kedua ujung bibir Seijuurou terangkat naik ketika membaca bagian akhir surat. Shintarou ingin mengajaknya pergi ke taman dan dengan senang hati Seijuurou menerima tawaran tersebut.

Seijuurou menyadari ada kertas selain kertas surat tadi di dalam amplop. Sebuah kertas berupa gambar yang menunjukkan denah tempat, mungkn itu peta di mana Seijuurou harus bertemu dengan Shintarou.

Seijuurou mendengus geli, "Masih ada empat jam lagi dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot memasak _frech toast _untuk sarapan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dua siang tepat dan Shintarou masih menunggu kedatangan Seijuurou sambil melirik jam tangannya gelisah. Ia harap Seijuurou menerima pesannya dan mau memenuhi undangannya untuk pergi ke taman. Meskipun sebenarnya Shintarou bukan ingin mengajak Seijuurou melihat-lihat bunga serta pemandangan asri di sana. Shintarou bermaksud menunjukkan pada Seijuurou salah satu bagian dari taman yang tidak penuh sesak oleh kerumunan orang-orang, sehingga Shintarou turut menyertakan denah lokasinya. Ah, mudah-mudahan saja Seijuurou tidak menyasar ke area lain.

"Kemampuanmu dalam mencari tempat yang tenang memang tidak perlu diragukan, Shin,"

Shintarou menoleh cepat ke asal suara yang menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata dan ternyata orang yang dia tunggu sendari tadi tiba juga.

"Sei, aku kira kau tidak akan datang," balas Shintarou.

Seringai tipis terlukis di wajah si surai merah, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sebetulnya," tangan Seijuurou lalu terlipat di depan dada dengan angkuh, "jadi, apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku, Shin?"

Sang dokter muda terkekeh, "Hei, di sini ada seseorang yang tidak sabaran rupanya,"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Shin,"

Kekehan Shintarou pun terhenti dan kedua manik berwarna _jade_-nya beralih menatap Seijuurou. "Kalau begitu, ikuti aku," Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu tempat.

Kebingungan tersirat di air muka Seijuurou. Awalnya ia mengira tempat yang tertera di peta adalah tempat yang ingin Shintarou perlihatkan padanya.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di tujuan dan Seijuurou mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke tempat asing tersebut. Kedua mata bermanik merah dan emas miliknya menangkap beberapa objek yang dapat dengan mudah dikenalinya.

Sebuah bangunan _gazzebo_ dengan pilar-pilar marmer putih yang berdiri kokoh dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah piano dengan warna senada dengan _gazeebo_ tadi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sei?" Tanya Shintarou.

"Aku akui ini tempat yang bagus, Shin," Puji Seijuurou.

"Untunglah kalau kau menyukainya," Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Shintarou menambahkan, "Aku menemukan tempat ini secara tidak sengaja kau tahu?"

Kali ini Seijuurou yang terkekeh, "Kau menemukannya tidak sengaja? Apa waktu itu kau tersesat?"

"Mungkin, entahlah," ujar Shintarou sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah,"

"Kau sungguh aneh, Tuan Berkacamata,"

"Dan aku anggap itu sebagai pujian,"

Shintarou pun berjalan ke arah piano dan menekan tuts hitam-putih itu asal sekadar untuk mengecek nada. "_Well_, kondisi piano ini masih bagus ternyata,"

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu siapa yang akan merusaknya kalau tempatnya saja terpencil seperti ini? Bahkan sejak tadi tidak ada orang lain selain kita di sini,"

"Kau benar," Shintarou duduk di bangku, melakukan sedikit pelemasan pada jemari-jemarinya dan mulai menekan tuts piano untuk mengalunkan nada-nada harmonis. "Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Sei,"

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?"

Seijuurou tersentak terkejut. Apa-apaan Shintarou sampai menanyakan hal seabstrak itu padanya? Benar-benar aneh. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya terdiam, berusaha merangkai jawaban yang di rasa tepat.

"Bagiku cinta adalah dirimu," Jawab Seijuurou singkat dan lugas.

Shintarou tersenyum tipis sambil terus mengalunkan melodi dari piano tua itu, "Ah, begitukah menurutmu?"

Kepala merah itu mengangguk tanpa ragu, "Begitu menurutku," Seijuurou kemudian berjalan mendekati Shintarou, "Memang menurutmu sendiri, apa itu cinta?" Seijuurou balik bertanya.

"Jujur aku sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa saat mendapat pertanyaan tadi,"

Seijuurou memilih untuk tidak membuka suara, menunggu Shintarou untuk melanjutkan lagi pernyataannya.

"Namun setelah mendengar jawabanmu tadi, aku jadi tahu jawaban yang tepat,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Musik itu berhenti terdengar dan Shintarou menolehkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Seijuurou, "Cinta bukan hanya sekadar kau dan aku. Sebab cinta itu adalah kita," manik hijau Shintarou mengunci pandangan Seijuurou dengan hangat, "Cinta ada saat kita memperjuangkannya, bukan saat aku maupun kau memperjuangkannya sendirian,"

Seijuurou tertegun lalu mulai mendengus geli, "Kau berbeda sekali. Kemana sifat _tsundere_-mu itu, Shin?"

"H-hei! Aku serius, Sei. Aku hanya—kau tahu—sulit mengatakan kalau, ya, sebenarnya…"

"Hmm? Sebenarnya apa, Shin-ku Sayang?"

"Sebenarnya… aku tetap akan memperjuangkanmu dan kau tetap akan menjadi prioritasku meskipun aku sedang tidak benar-benar berada di sisimu,"

"Jadi intinya?"

"Intinya aku mencintaimu, Sei, sesibuk apapun diriku,"

Senyuman tipis terkembang di wajah Seijuurou, "Begitu juga aku," kedua telapak tangannya menangkup penuh wajah Shintarou, "Aku mencintaimu, Shin." Lalu Seijuurou memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Shintarou.

Shintarou kemudian mendekap tubuh Seijuurou. Menghirup aroma _peppermint_ khas Seijuurou dalam-dalam. "Jadi, apakah kau memaafkanku, Sei?"

"_Well_, aku sudah memaafkan perihal kesibukanmu,"

"Oh, Sei—"

"Tapi aku masih kesal karena kau terlalu banyak memasukan garam ke dalam sup tofu yang kau buat tadi pagi, Shin, dan itu membuatku serasa meminum air laut,"

Shintarou tertawa kecil dan mengacak surai kemerahan Seijuurou gemas, "Kalau begitu akan aku buatkan yang baru sepulang dari sini,"

"Tidak perlu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar? Aku dengar ada _café_ yang baru dibuka dekat dari sini,"

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke sana sekarang?"

"Oh, jangan terburu-buru, Shin. Setidaknya perdengarkan lagi permainan pianomu padaku,"

"Ada permintaan khusus? Lagu apa yang ingin kau dengar, Sei?"

"_Salut d'Amour,_"

"Ah, baiklah. _Salut d'Amour_ lalu setelahnya kita pergi untuk makan malam, bagaimana?"

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu, Shin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sebab aku telah tenggelam dalam pesonamu,_

_Jatuh dalam keindahanmu,_

_Sehingga aku terpikat,_

_Dan kini aku terikat,_

_Jadi bisakah untuk sekarang dan selamanya,_

_Aku miliki perasaanmu sepenuhnya?_

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SUKI, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUN! XDD

Iya, iya, Alice sadar kok ini fic telat beud. Suki kan tau sendiri kalo pr integral dan fisika punya Alice numpuk bagai gunung, jadi maafkan Alice yaaa... QvQ /alasan saja kau, Nak/

Maafin juga fic ini abal banget dan nggak sesuai sama request Suki yang pengen liat MidoAka berantem... Midorin sama Sei-nya jadi OOC, judulnya nggak nyambung terus endingnya juga apa pula ituuuh, gagaaal... OTL Maaf, maaf, maaffffff! *Sakurai mode: on*

Baiklah, Alice sudahi saja A/N gaje ini :'D

Akhir kata Alice ucapkan,

Review, please... \(OwO)/


End file.
